7thheavenfandomcom-20200216-history
Anything You Want
"Anything You Want" is the first episode of the long-running family drama series 7th Heaven and the first episode of the first season. Minister Eric Camden and his wife Annie are concerned when oldest son Matt has picked up the habit of smoking, while oldest daughter Mary is simply boy-crazy. Lucy, the middle child, discovers that she is rapidly becoming a woman, while youngest son Simon hopes to add a pet to the Camden brood, including five-year old Ruthie. Plot TBW Trivia *The credit song played at the end of this episode is different from the one that plays for the rest of the episodes. *The show's theme song is "7th Heaven" by Steve Plunkett. *In the "Teen People" interview with Jessica Biel (Mary Camden), she admitted that in the pilot episode, she and Barry Watson (Matt Camden) were originally meant to kiss each other, instead of almost kiss, when her character needed to test her kissing skills on someone. They refused to do it as it would be too incestuous and the scene was changed. *Happy, the family dog, is not included in the opening credits in this episode, although Happy does appear in the episode. *The WB gave Aaron Spelling a choice on whether he wanted to air "7th Heaven" on Sunday nights or Monday nights. If he aired it on Sunday nights it would have been up against a competing drama on CBS, "Touched by an Angel". On Monday, he would be competing against his own FOX drama "Melrose Place." He chose Mondays. *For the majority of the first season, "Savannah" aired opposite "7th Heaven." *The episode was re-aired again as the second premiere of the show on September 16, 1996. *If you have seen the pilot episode of "7th Heaven", you know that the Camden house is very different from the way it usually is. That's because it's not the same house and was just supposed to be used only for the pilot episode. The house that was used in "7th Heaven"'s pilot episode was also featured in movies like "American Pie" & "Bye, Bye Love." When "7th Heaven" was picked up, the production team had to build their own house and sets for the show. Basically, the first house was a loan for the pilot episode. *When Annie and Eric are making dinner while music is playing, part the song reflects the title of the episode's name, "Anything You Want." Music *"Anything You Want" by Roy Orbison Quotes *'Eric': How come they like your parents and they don't like mine? *'Annie': Because mine are better. ---- *'Simon': (to Eric) I think if there is a God, he knows me a little better than you do, and believes I am plenty responsible. ---- *'Eric': (to Lucy) You're looking awfully grown up these days. *'Lucy': (to her family) I'm not a baby you know, I want to eat in my room. ---- *'Eric' Annie: So you took up plumbing when we were pregnant with Simon? *'Annie': No, Electrical and Plumbing was Mary, Simon was Ethnic Cooking. ---- *'Lucy' Annie: Can you please tell Dad to stay out of this? *'Annie': He just wants you to feel comfortable talking with him about everything. *'Lucy': I don't wanna talk about it, I just wanna do it, all my friends are doing it and I'm like some kinda freak. *'Annie': You're not a freak. You'll start your period. *'Lucy': What if I don't? *'Annie': Have you ever heard for everything there is a season, a time to uhh…hmm a time to do something or other. The point is that you just have to let nature take its course you can't hurry these things. ---- *'Lucy': I'm gonna stay in this house for the rest of my life until I become a barren old woman. *'Mary': Well you can't. It's not our house, it's the Church's house, someday someone is gonna make you get out, so you might as well get out now. *'Lucy': You think the person who died and left this house to the church was insane. Maybe she's still hanging around maybe I'm possessed. *'Mary': You're not possessed, you just have P.M.S. ---- *'Ruthie': (sees Lucy standing on her head): Whatcha doin'? *'Lucy': I'm becoming a woman, so leave me alone. ---- *'Eric': (to Lucy, who has locked herself in the bathroom) Luce? It's your dad, remember me? The guy who bought you anatomically correct dolls by mistake? Come on, we have a history of embarrassing things between us. Let's talk. Not that there's anything to be embarrassed about. Hey, have you started your period yet? Because, you know, I was going through something similar myself, and… *'Lucy': Go away! ---- *'Ruthie': When is Mom going to make us something to eat? *'Eric': Well, why don't I make us something to eat? *'Ruthie': Because you don't cook so good. *'Eric': Who says I'm a bad cook? *'Ruthie': No one. They don't want to hurt your feelings. ---- *'Annie': (after Lucy ran out in the middle of Eric's sermon) I used that same "To everything there is a season" line when I was talking to her about her period. She thought you were about to tell the whole Church. *'Eric': Why would she think that? *'Annie': Because she's 12 and a little crazy right now. ---- *'Simon': (to Eric) You know dog is God spelled backwards. ---- *'Annie': So, Mom and Dad, what's up? *'Jenny': I have acute Leukemia. *'Annie': Well, they have treatments for Leukemia? *'Jenny': Well, they don't give me much hope. ---- *'Mary': (to Matt about kissing) The point is, I don't know where my hands go or his hands or my face or his face or his lips or my lips, and I don't want it to be awkward, couldn't you just show me so I have some experience. *'Matt': Don't kiss me. *'Mary': Would you stop? I'm not gonna kiss you. Ok, so do I touch his face with my hands? her hand toward Matt’s face *'Matt': No, look if anybody touches face, he touches your face or maybe he doesn't, I don't know. *'Mary' (starts moving to Matt toward a kiss) So I close my eyes and... (Eric sees Mary trying to kiss Matt) *'Matt': Oh Dad, this isn't what it looks like. *'Eric': That's a relief. ---- *'Eric': (to his congregation) I'd like to read something from Ecclesiastes although most of you may have thought this was from the Byrds, indeed it is from Ecclesiastes: “For everything there is a season...” (Lucy runs out) ---- Category:Episodes Category:Season 1